Pride
by Mistake Of Life
Summary: TMNT Human AU Leo and Mikey are living tough home lives. With their father being unlawful and their lives being all out of wack, read as they rush to a place where their lives just get weirder.
1. Chapter One

Leonardo Smith, a sixteen-year-old, and his younger brother Michelangelo Smith, a five-year-old, were playing a Simon toy in Leo's bedroom. Mikey was currently playing. Leo was watching with a smile as his little brother laughed and giggled at the game.

"I'M SO SICK OF YOUR SHIT!!"

Leo yelped as his bedroom door slammed open, revealing his father's angry, red face. Leo's eyes widened and he jumped in front of Mikey to protect him. Mikey jumped with wide and scared eyes, the Simon flying out of his hands.

William Smith, a thirty-five year old drunk and abusive father to Leo and Mikey, stormed over to Leo and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Leo started hyperventilating as he stared into his father's rage filled eyes.

"You think you can just leave your chores undone and take whatever you want without asking?!" William bellowed.

Leo almost gagged as he smelled the beer in his father's breath. He gulped and shook his head. "N-No, sir."

William flung Leo across the room, making Leo smack his back into his desk and fall to the floor. Mikey shouted Leo's name in fear, then shot his gaze to his father who looked over to him when he called for his big brother.

"Did I say you could talk?!" William snapped.

Mikey whimpered as he stared at his father in terror. William stalked over to Mikey, wanting to teach him a lesson for speaking when not allowed.

Leo groaned as he pushed himself up. He looked up and took in the scene playing out before him. His eyes widened and he rushed to his feet, darting over to pick Mikey up and take the punch his father threw.

Leo winced but did not speak for fear of being hit further. Leo's father got angry at his eldest son for taking the hit meant for the youngest, and backhanded Leo. Leo's head whipped to the side. He took a deep breath and looked up at his father before racing out of his room and down the stairs, Mikey being carried in his arms.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!"

Leo tried to keep calm for Mikey's sake. Mikey was clinging to Leo with as much strength as he could muster, his terror taking over. Leo sent a reassuring smile to Mikey, the latter giving a weak one back. Leo looked around for something to use in defense, finding the floor littered with beer bottles.

He picked one up and held it as his father finally reached the two brothers. As William was about to shout, Leo chucked the glass bottle at his father then bolted out of the house and down the street. William screamed and dodged the bottle, chasing after his children.

Leo panted as he ran through back alleyways and down streets. He just could not shake his father. Then he got an idea. He sped up to get further away and turned down an alley by a place called Murakami's. He set Mikey down and grunted as he pulled up a manhole cover. He set it down beside the hole and gestured Mikey to climb down.

"But, Lee-Lee, it's stinky," Mikey whisper-whined.

"I know, L'il Mikey. But you gotta trust me on this," Leo pleaded.

Mikey nodded and started climbing down. Once he reached the sewer ground, Leo jumped down and took Mikey in his arms, running through the sewer tunnels.

Somehow, their father knew where they went and climbed down after them, continuing the chase through the sewers.

Leo twisted through pipelines and ran through tunnels upon tunnels. The further away he got Mikey and him away from their father, the more hopeful he felt. Leo glanced ahead and felt a jolt of relief at seeing an entrance to what looked to be a massive room. He could hide Mikey and himself there.

Leo ran as fast as he could, his sneakers splashing through the sewer waters, as he raced towards the entrance. He pushed through the turnstiles and fell to his knees.

"ARGH!! YOU TWO CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!!"

Leo let out a shaky breath and pulled Mikey closer to himself, finally relieved that they had gotten away from their abusive-drunk of a father.

At this moment, Leo finally let the tears fall, sobbing into his five year old baby brother's shoulder. Leo winced as his jaw and back started hurting.

"Why... Just make it stop... Please," Leo muttered.

Mikey patted Leo's back in comfort. The two brother sat in the supposed empty subway, one crying while the other comforted.

Within the Lair

Hamato Raphael, a fifteen-year-old mutant ninja turtle, and his twin brother Hamato Donatello, were watching TV when, all of a sudden, a human boy ran into their home and collapsed to his knees, holding a very small boy in his arms.

The two turtles glanced at each other, then shot to their feet and took out their weapons as they heard a shout.

"ARGH!! YOU TWO CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!!"

Raph and Donnie wondered if that was related to the two humans in their home. Raph gestured at Donnie to put their weapons away. The two twins walked over to the two humans cautiously. Donnie watched in concern and caution as the older boy starts crying, while Raph watched, anxious and tense.

As Leo was crying, he felt as if he was not alone. His head shot up and his eyes widened as he saw the two mutated turtles walking over to him. He flinched back and curled around Mikey.

"Please, don't hurt me," Leo whimpered, staring in fear at the two beings in front of him.

Raph and Donnie stopped advancing and stared in confusion at the human boy. What brought this on? Donnie slowly crouched to show he was not going to attack. He raised his hands to show the two boys to calm their nerves.

"We won't hurt you. We promise. Right, Raph?" Donnie soothed, turning to Raph.

"Right," Raph agreed, albeit reluctantly.

Leo and Mikey stared in suspicion at the turtles. People always hurt them, so should not they?

Leo tensed and turned his head to the right as he heard scrapes against the floor, almost like footsteps, heading out in the area/room they were in. His eyes widened at the sight of a giant rat walking out of a room.

Splinter, a.k.a. Hamato Yoshi and the twin turtles' father, was currently training April O'Neil with Casey Jones watching from the sidelines when he heard something strange coming from the living room/pit in the Lair. He paused the training, told the two teens to stay put, and walked out of the dojo. He walked over to his sons, staring with hard eyes at the two human boys huddled on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?! Humans?! In the Lair?! Explain!!" Splinter demanded an explanation.

Leo's eyes widened and his breathing increased in fear as he watched the angry rat yell. He scooted back and curled around Mikey more, flinching as his bruised back hit the turnstiles.

Splinter turned to the two human boys and watched, feeling conflicted, as the human boy's breathing sped up. He walked towards them, only to freeze in his tracks as both boys flinched away from him.

He continued his trek towards them and placed his hand on the older boy's shoulder.

Negative affect.

Leo tried to scramble away from the humanoid rat, trying to protect Mikey while also panicking. He made sure Mikey was safe from any harm, putting himself over Mikey to be able to take the hit he knew was coming.

"Please, don't hurt him. Don't hurt me. I'll be good. I'll listen. I promise," Leo whispered.

Raph, Donnie, and Splinter watched in concern and sadness at the display of the two boys. Splinter backed away from the panicking boy and watched as the little one tried to comfort the older boy.

Donnie was about to answer, until he heard two gasps. The three mutants turned towards the sound and saw April and Casey staring at the other humans in shock.

"L-Leo?!" April gasped.

Leo's head shot up as he heard the sound of his friend's voice. His eyes widened as he saw the only two friends he had, April and Casey. Tears still fell from his eyes from his recent crying fit, and have yet to stop.

April and Casey frowned sadly as they saw this familiar display of behavior from their best friend. April and Casey calmly walked over and spoke gentle and soothingly to Leo.

Leo watched his friends walk towards him, trying to comfort him. The Hamato family watched in confusion, wondering how they knew each other. Raph moves forward to ask this, but stopped as he saw Leo flinch away and curl more around Mikey.

Mikey hugged Leo around the neck and rubbed his big brother's head, knowing this soothes his brother. Leo took in a shaky deep breath and turned to Mikey. Mikey smiled at Leo and buried his head in Leo's chest. Leo responded with a weak smile and laid his head on Mikey's shoulder.


	2. Chapter Two

**Previously:**

_Mikey hugged Leo around the neck and rubbed his big brother's head, knowing this soothes his brother. Leo took in a shaky deep breath and turned to Mikey. Mikey smiled at Leo and buried his head in Leo's chest. Leo responded with a weak smile and laid his head on Mikey's shoulder._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

April and Casey had helped calm Leo down after his episode. They guided him and Mikey to the bench/couch in the pit of the Lair, helping him get comfortable and settled.

Leo felt a little embarrassed about what happened a few minutes prior. He had apologized a few times but was immediately told that he did not need to apologize by April and Casey.

"Well, now that we're all settled down and everything is on a sort-of calm level, do you mind telling us how and why you got here?" April asked Leo, sitting on the table in front of him.

Leo hesitated, looking down at the floor. He did not want to think of that. He did not want to share it. But April will make him. He will get punished if he does not talk.

Leo curled into Mikey with a whimper. The little boy sitting on his brother's lap patted his back to comfort his big brother. Mikey rubbed Leo's head and turned to glare at everyone. How dare they make his brother upset?

Everyone, mind Leo, shifted under the little one's terrifying glare. Leo's little brother is scary. At least to April, Casey, Raph, and Donnie.

It was silent in the Lair for a few minutes. Leo was cuddled with Mikey as his thoughts shifted to several different things. He glanced up at everyone discretely. He should probably tell them before they beat him for the answer.

"I was running."

The Hamatos, April, and Casey turned to Leo, surprised he had started talking.

"Running? From what?" Donnie asked, tilting his head and leaning forward from another part of the bench he was sitting on.

"More like who," Leo mumbled, his brow furrowing, "I had gotten done from school in time to head to the store to get something for Mikey. I had bought a Simon game from my very minimal allowance money that my... father gives me. He had been eyeing it for a few days when we'd take walks to Central Park. So I ran from school to the store to get it for him, then ran to pick him up from school.

"When he saw what I had gotten him, he had been so happy that I let him play it as we went home. I let him sit on my shoulders so he could focus on the game. We had reached home to find out our dad... Nevermind."

When Leo had paused a few times in his story, Raph had grown curious as to why. He had his arms crossed over his plastron, a frown of confusion on his face at the happy sound the story had started with. He was also confused at why Leo and his brother had tensed at the mention of their father.

"Wait. Go back a few. What about your dad? Ya mentioned him then stopped," Raph wondered.

Leo's breath hitched quietly in his throat. He gave a little scared hiccup. Mikey heard and turned away from glaring at everyone to comfort his big brother.

"I'm right here, Leo. It's okay," Mikey whispered in Leo's ear, laying his head on Leo's shoulder for a few seconds then turned back to give a full frontal glare to Raph. Raph raised his hands in surrender.

"It's... complicated." Another hiccup. "Anyway, we had gone inside and walked up to my room. I had very little homework that day, so I got it done as quickly as I could so I could play with him. I had finished just in time for my turn to play.

"We had played a few rounds of the game until..."

This was where Leo's breathing increased and he hesitated the most. April and Casey, having known the poor boy's home life, sat on each side of him, April on the right and Casey on the left. April, Casey, and Mikey comforted Leo as much as they could. Mikey rubbed Leo's head and nuzzled into his chest. April wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on Leo's shoulder, her forehead bumping into Mikey's back. Casey wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulders.

The Hamato family of mutants watching this exchange with a sense of loss. They did not know what was happening, but they had a feeling they would not like what was going to be told next. Raph and Donnie were a little disconcerted at the sight of Casey being soft and gentle with the distraught teen.

"He... H-He..." Leo stuttered. Mikey just continued rubbing Leo's head and whispered something in his ear only loud enough for the receiver to hear. Everyone watched Leo as he nodded and took a deep breath.

"Mine and Mikey's father shouted at us, well me. He... stormed up into my room... grabbed me... He was shouting at how I had taken what I wanted and had neglected my chores... I had forgotten to clean the house. The floor was covered with... beer bottles.

"He threw me across the room... My back had hit my dresser. Mikey had called my name. Our father turned to him and advanced upon him... When I had seen, I couldn't let Mikey take the hit... I pushed myself off the floor and ran, picked Mikey up, and took the hit myself," Leo mumbled.

Donnie glanced at the tense posture of the teen and the bruise on his jaw. Leo had taken these hits to save his little brother, and they sounded like they _hurt_.

"I ran down the stairs," Leo continued with a panicked look, "He had followed us. I snatched a bottle from the floor. When he had reached the bottom of the stairs, I _knew_. I knew we were going to get beaten that day if I didn't do something. Something inside of me snapped. I had to protect Mikey. I threw the bottle at my father's head, not even paying attention to the smash as I carried Mikey and bolted out of the house.

"I had run for a little over five minutes, I think? Until I had an idea. I ran faster to give ourselves some time. I ran down an alleyway by a place called... Murakami's?-"

"And that was when ya and him went into the sewers," Raph realized.

Leo nodded and took a deep breath. His hands were shaking. He held Mikey tighter and continued with his 'nightmare'.

"He had somehow known where we'd gone. He chased us for a while through the sewers. I had spotted this place," Leo gestured around, "And I finally felt relieved. Hopeful. I used the rest of my energy and ran as fast as I could. When I busted through the turnstiles, I knew that I was finally safe, that Mikey was finally safe. I had protected him. But when my dad shouted that we couldn't hide forever... I lost it. And, well, you know the rest."

When Leo's story was shared, everyone had similar looks of sympathy and pity. When the group heard the emotional and physical pain through Leo's point of view from the story, they felt bad for the poor teen.

When Leo looked up and saw their looks of pity, he gets a little angered and annoyed. He did not need pity. He did not want their pity. And their sympathy.

"I don't need your pity," Leo spat, his face in a frown and his body tense with anger.

Everyone, even Mikey, looked at Leo with surprise, not expecting the teen to snap at them. Mikey looked at Leo with a furrowed brow and a frown. He grabbed Leo's cheeks and turned Leo's head to face him. Everyone watched as Mikey's face went from tense to relaxed. Mikey smiled and kissed Leo's forehead.

When Mikey had kissed Leo's forehead, Leo had felt less angry and annoyed. He relaxed in Mikey's hold, resting his forehead on his baby brother's. But when he found out what he had done, his eyes widened and he tensed in a panic. His head shot to the others, and upon seeing their looks of surprise, he curled around Mikey and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry. I'm ready for punishment. I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry," Leo whimpered.

"We will not strike you, child," Master Splinter spoke, surprising everyone in the room of his presence, "For that is not how a parent should treat their child."

Leo's and Mikey's looks of utter confusion broke the hearts of everyone in the room. Leo and Mikey shared a glance of confusion and shock, their brows furrowed and their lips drawn into frowns. Leo turned back to Splinter.

"What do you mean?" Leo whispered.


	3. Chapter Three

**Previously:**

_Leo's and Mikey's looks of utter confusion broke the hearts of everyone in the room. Leo and Mikey shared a glance of confusion and shock, their brows furrowed and their lips drawn into frowns. Leo turned back to Splinter._

_"What do you mean?" Leo whispered._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone in the room looked on at the two boys in shock and heartbreak. They should know that parents should not treat their children like slaves...

Right?

"Leo... What did your father teach you about family?" April gently asked the teenager.

Leo's brow furrowed and he hummed as he thought. Mikey also seemed to be thinking. Both boys were taught the same. Mikey looked up as Leo could not seem to remember right away.

"Daddy taught us that children need to be dis... disci... disciplined when doing something wrong. He said that he doesn't do anything wrong when he hits us. That every parent does this. Did daddy lie?" Mikey says, confused.

"Yes, young one. Your father did lie. A parent is supposed to love their child very much. Your father has not shown much because of what he does," Master Splinter replied, looking at the child in sadness.

"So daddy doesn't love us?" Mikey whimpered, his eyes wide and filling with tears.

Leo held Mikey tighter when he heard the sadness in his baby brother's voice. He kept one arm around Mikey's hip and back and placed his other hand on Mikey's head. Leo looked down at Mikey and whispered soothing, comforting words. Mikey slowly calmed down and gave a small smile up at his big brother.

"Mommy never did any of that," Mikey whispered.

Leo took in a sharp breath, tensing as much as his body could. April and Casey's expressions hardened at the thought of Mikey and Leo's mother. The Hamatos were confused by this display. Donnie sat on the table where April originally did.

"What of your mom? I mean, you have only mentioned your dad. What about your mom?" Donnie wondered.

Leo, April, and Casey immediately diverted their eyes, Leo's filling with tears. This was not a subject Leo was comfortable talking about. Leo placed a hand on his chest and clenched the fabric of his shirt in his hand. April placed her hand on his shoulder and turned to the Hamatos.

"This is not a subject for now," April said with a frown.

Casey saw that Raph was going to further push the subject. He glared at Raph, shutting him up.

"Don't ask any more questions," Casey threatened.

Raph raised his hands in surrender and took a step back. If Casey says he should stop, then he should probably stop. Master Splinter watched the exchange with hidden amusement, then turned to the distressed teenager.

"I suggest you stay here for the night, young one," Splinter says to Leo.

"He can stay in my guest room here. Come on, Leo. Let's get you and Mikey to bed," April offered.

April gently coaxed Leo to stand and follow her. Leo said nothing as he stood, his face blank. He held Mikey tightly, Mikey sitting on his hip with his arms around Leo's neck. Leo's mind was racing with thoughts and memories. April had to guide him to the room.

She opened the bedroom door, allowing Leo to walk in first. She closed the door after she followed him inside. Leo walked over to the bed and gently laid Mikey down. He laid beside his brother and pulled the covers up around them both. April smiled and walked over, tucking in her favowite pewsons.

**(A/N: "favowite pewson' is a reference to one of my favorite musicals. First one to figure it out gets a virtual cookie! 3)**

"I'll be right out in the living room if you need me, okay?" April said softly to Leo.

Leo gave a nod, and he and Mikey fell asleep. April smiled softly at the sight and quietly exited the room. When she entered to pit, everything erupted into chaos. Questions were being thrown at April and Casey. But one question stood out, making the rest stop almost immediately.

"How old is the kid?" someone whispered.

April, Casey, Donnie, and Splinter all turned to Raph, the source of the question.

"What was that, Raph?" April asked, having not heard the first time.

"How old is the kid?" Raph asked softly.

April thought confusedly for a moment. Was he talking about Leo or...? Then realization dawned upon her. He was asking about Mikey. She saddened at the thought.

"Mikey is five," April sighed.

Raph hummed and crossed his arms, his mouth drawn in a tight line. Everyone else went back to murmuring. Raph glanced at the bedroom that housed the two humans. He had a feeling there was more that happened in their lives than on the surface.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: And the winner for the virtual cookie is...**

**Guest!**

***hands Guest virtual cookie* here you go, friend! Now on to the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Previously:**

_Raph hummed and crossed his arms, his mouth drawn in a tight line. Everyone else went back to murmuring. Raph glanced at the bedroom that housed the two humans. He had a feeling there was more that happened in their lives than on the surface._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Honey, why don't you just calm down-"_

_"NO! I will not calm down until she realizes I have a daughter, not a son!"_

_"Now, Jenn-"_

_"You're name is Luna! You'll get over this soon and you'll realize I was right! You're being ungrateful and selfish, Luna!"_

"STOP!"

Leo jolted awake with a gasp, his mind racing. He has never had a nightmare like that for a few days. He hates it. Leo felt a hand rubbing his head, making him turn to see who it was.

"Mikey," Leo breathes out with a hiccup.

Mikey smiles at Leo. He continues to rub Leo's head to comfort his upset big brother. Mikey cuddled up to Leo. Leo breathes deeply and gave Mikey a smile. Mikey grinned back, making Leo chuckle.

The two boys got out of bed. Mikey stood beside Leo as Leo made sure the bed was neat and the sheets were tucked in. He then turned and picked Mikey up. He does not want to let go of Mikey for fear of losing him. Leo walked out of the bedroom. He wandered aimlessly, having not been shown where the kitchen was. He ended up in the pit area.

Leo saw the cable box on the television stand. The numbers shown glowing were 7:30 AM. He figured he should look for April and Casey to see if they know where the kitchen is. He was looking around when he heard clanging noises. Leo glances at Mikey in confusion.

He walks towards the sound and ends up in a room filled with weapons and other things that Leo somehow knew the name of. For example, meditation mats, tetsubo clubs, wooden practice swords, etc. But what really caught Leo's attention were the twin katana blades. They gleamed on their stands. Leo felt as if they were calling to him.

Leo looked at the other events in the room. He saw the two turtles sparring. April and Casey sat beside the mutated rat. He watched them train when he heard a swishing movement. He turned to look and saw a miss calculated throwing star, a shuriken, heading towards him.

Leo's eyes widened. He panics and looks at Mikey. His mind ran on overdrive. Protect Mikey. He set Mikey down, turned, and relied on instinct. He clapped his palms together, stopping the shuriken between his hands in mid-air.

Everything grows quiet.

The four occupants in the dojo stared wide-eyed at the teenager who caught a speeding shuriken in mid-air. Leo breathes heavily and opened his hands, the throwing star dropping to the floor with a clang. He picked Mikey back up and held him tightly, staring panicky at the shuriken.

"How was I able to do that?" Leo whispers, his eyes never leaving the object.

Master Splinter hummed and stroked his long beard, thinking about a legend he heard about long ago in Japan. It was a century ago that it happened. The greatest swordsman to ever live was born 110 years ago and died at the age of 72. Splinter was two when that happened. He remembers it well. But some say his reincarnation was born sixteen years ago.

But it's just a legend... Right?

He does not mention the legend.

"It seems you have a natural gift, young one," Master Splinter praises, stroking his beard.

Leo just shakes his head and sits on the floor. He curled around Mikey, seeking the comfort of his baby brother's hand running through his hair. Mikey seemed to know what Leo was asking for he rubbed Leo's head.

April smiles at the scene between the brothers. She walked over and knelt before them. She hugged the distressed teen gently, whispering something only he could hear.

"It's okay, Leo. You have a gift. Embrace it. You're amazing."

Leo lets out a shaky breath and nods, sending April a small smile. She returns the smile and stands up, helping Leo to his feet. Leo holds Mikey with one arm and grabs April's hand with the hand that is not holding Mikey. Leo stood on his feet and exhaled, sending a wary/weary look at everyone else in the room. Leo's mind was running through several different scenarios.

**He just did not know what to do anymore.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Previously:**

_Leo lets out a shaky breath and nods, sending April a small smile. She returns the smile and stands up, helping Leo to his feet. Leo holds Mikey with one arm and grabs April's hand with the hand that is not holding Mikey. Leo stood on his feet and exhaled, sending a wary/weary look at everyone else in the room. Leo's mind was running through several different scenarios._

**_He just did not know what to do anymore._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikey looked up at Leo, reaching up and patting his brother's head. Leo startles a little. He glanced down at Mikey and smiled at his protective and comforting baby brother. Mikey grinned and giggled at his sort-of-happy brother.

Leo kissed Mikey's forehead in thanks and picked up the shuriken. He turned to give it to the owner. Leo watched Donnie wall over to him with a sheepish awwing look.

"Uh... Here," Leo said, hanging over the weapon.

"Thanks. Sorry for that, Leo," Donnie apologized, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"It's okay...uh..."

"My name is Donatello, and that's Raphael. But you can call me Donnie, and him Raph," Donnie introduced, pointing to himself and his brother.

"Well, my name is Leonardo or Leo, and this little guy is Michelangelo or Mikey," Leo introduced himself and Mikey.

Leo gave a weak smile at the two turtle brothers, holding Mikey tighter in reassurance. Mikey snuggled more into Leo's hold, nuzzling his face into the nape of Leo's neck.

"Leonardo, I would like to speak with you alone for a moment," Master Splinter all of a sudden spoke up.

Leo hesitates. His father always made sure the two of them were alone before he... Will this mutant rat be the same?

Raph and Donnie field out of the dojo, off to do their own things. April and Casey gave one last hug, or in Casey's case a bro hug, then walked out of the dojo. Leo and Mikey turned to the mutant in front of them. Will he hurt them? They hope he does not. Mikey especially does not want to see his big brother hurt anymore.

"I will not hurt you, young ones," Splinter reassured, kneeling in front of a small table with a steaming kettle and two cups on it.

Leo took a deep breath, tightened his hold on Mikey, and walked over to sit in front of the mutant. He settled Mikey into his lap. Leo nuzzled into Mikey's hair, trying to calm his racing heart. He does not know why, but the mutants here are too nice for comfort. Leo was never used to anyone, except April and Casey, being this nice to him. It's... disconcerting.

"I have yet to introduce myself. I apologize. My name is Hamato Yoshi, but you may call me Splinter," Master Splinter introduces.

Master Splinter poured the substance from the kettle into the two cups, then handed one to Leo. Leo took it cautiously, looking into the cup at the mysterious liquid. He brought it up to smell it, humming when he smelled his favorite tea. He remembers the first time trying this tea. April had it at her house and let him try some. Leo brought the cup to his lips and took a small sip. He gave Splinter a small smile in appreciation.

Mikey, being the curious little smol bean he is, sat up a little in Leo's lap and tried to peer into the cup. What was it? Could he try it?

Leo noticed Mikey and chuckled, lowering the cup so Mikey could see. Mikey looked into the cup, a curious look on his face. Mikey wanted to try some. Mikey brought his hand up and rugged on Leo's shirt, right where his chest was. Leo tensed, breathing deeply to calm his frantic nerves. He removed Mikey's hand from his chest, placing it back on Mikey's lap. He tried not to show his discomfort, giving Mikey a tense smile when his baby brother pointed to the cup then at himself.

Leo carefully brought the cup up to Mikey's mouth. Mikey took a sip from the cup, among a face when his mouth tasted something strange he had never had before. He grinned when he found he liked the taste. Leo gave a laugh when Mikey stoke the cup from him and began to drink from the cup. Mikey giggles as Leo pokes his side.

Splinter has watched the entire ordeal, even when Leo tensed at the pull of his shirt. Although, he did not have a clue as to why.

"How are you feeling, child?" Splinter asked Leo, taking a sip from his own cup.

"I...I'm okay, I guess," Leo replied with a hesitant shrug, darting his eyes away.

Splinter hummed and stroked his long rat beard. Mikey looked up at his brother to see the distant sadness and fear in his eyes. He turned in his brother's lap and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. Leo flinched at the unexpected hug, his eyes glancing at his baby brother.

Leo smiles and cradles Mikey's head. He gave Mikey a kiss on his head and nuzzles into his baby brother's soft, fluffy hair.

"How would you like to learn ninjutsu?" Master Splinter suggested.

Leo's head shot up, eyes wide. "U-Uh... I... Can I have more time to... think about it?" Leo rubbed the back of his neck and glanced away from Splinter, his grip on Mikey tightening.

"Of course, child. Now, go and relax," Splinter said, sipping his tea.

"Actually... C-Can I stay here?" Leo asked, hunching over Mikey and giving Splinter a hesitant smile.

Splinter smiles warmly and nods. Leo gave a genuine smile and sips the tea he had finally gotten back from Mikey. Mikey snuggled into Leo and smiled, falling asleep in his brother's protective embrace. Leo smiles down at his baby brother.

Maybe things are going to be okay. But one can only hope.


	6. Chapter Six

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Previously:**

_Splinter smiles warmly and nods. Leo gave a genuine smile and sips the tea he had finally gotten back from Mikey. Mikey snuggled into Leo and smiled, falling asleep in his brother's protective embrace. Leo smiles down at his baby brother._

_Maybe things are going to be okay. But one can only hope._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leo and Mikey have had a relatively calm rest-of-the-day.

They had sat in a calm, comfortable silence with Master Splinter. Mikey woke up half an hour after sleeping and had tried to steal the tea a few more times before eventually just going to asking Leo for a sip. After they had stayed in the dojo for a little while, Leo had thanked the ninjutsu master, picked Mikey up, and walked out to the pit.

Leo had sat on the bench while Mikey played video games with Raphael, the red-banded turtle. The two gamers were laughing and shoving each other. While Leo tensed every time Mikey got shoved, he was glad his brother was happy. But Leo was dealing with other unwanted emotions. He was secretly anxious and afraid of the mutant family, wondering if they would be like his parents. Unaccepting and abusive.

The rest of that day had been calm and a little stressful for Leo. Not that he would show and tell. April and Casey had gone home after they got a call from their parents. April had given the Smiths a hug. The two then left the Lair.

Leo and Mikey had gone into April's guest room that night with happy hearts. They were glad that this family did not hurt them. But Leo did not hold those expectations too high. You never know when they will strike.

This all leads to right now. Midnight. Leo was lying awake with Mikey cuddled up against him, sleeping peacefully with a smile. Leo's thoughts were racing. He was thinking of the times where his father and mother were nice to him when he had not ruined their perfect family. Then he started thinking on how all Mikey knew was the bad side of their father and the fact their mother left them. He let out a quiet hiccup.

Leo silently cried himself to sleep that night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_*Le Time Skeep and FLASHBACK NIGHTMARE*_**

_"Mommy, why are you angry? Is it because of me?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"Mommy, what did I do?"_

_"You never seem to understand, Luna. You. Are. My. Daughter. Nothing will ever change that. Stop with this little phase you're going through."_

_"But, mommy, my name is Leo."_

_***SMACK***_

_"NO, IT IS NOT, LUNA!!"_

Leo jolted awake and sat up with a gasp. He placed a hand on his chest, his eyes darting around. He slowly calmed down as he saw no real threat. Leo laid back down on the bed with an exasperated sigh. He hates those nightmares.

Leo felt around on the bed with his hand, looking for something his sleep-muddled brain could not think of. When his eyebrows furrowed and he could not seem to find what he was looking for, he sat up and looked at the empty spot on the bed. His brain buffered for a bit before his mind seemed to realize something. Leo's breath hitched and his eyes widened as they darted around the room.

Mikey!

Leo scrambled out of bed and ran out of the room. He checked the pit, hiccuping when he did not see Mikey. His breathing grew rapid as he rushed around. He skidded to a stop when he heard voices coming from a room in front of him. The kitchen!

Leo followed the voices and saw Mikey eating cereal with Raph and Donnie. Leo breathed deeply and walked over to Mikey, sitting in the empty seat beside his baby brother. Everything went quiet when Leo leaned over and hugged Mikey. Leo's breath hitched in his throat.

"Don't leave me alone," Leo hoarsely whimpered.

Mikey nodded and gave his big brother a comforting smile, crawling into his Leo's lap. Leo lays his forehead to Mikey's and closes his eyes, breathing deeply. He does not want to lose Mikey. Not now. Not ever.

Mikey placed his hand on Leo's head and ran his fingers through his brother's hair. The two turtle brothers watched as Leo relaxed at his baby brother's touch. They chose to ignore the private moment between the two brothers, feeling as though they should not intrude.

When Leo pulled away from Mikey, Donnie thought it was a sign that he could talk to them. Donnie looked at Leo and asked, "Would you like anything for breakfast, Leo?"

Leo thought for a moment, then replied with, "Just a piece of buttered toast, if that's okay."

"Of course," Donnie reassures with a smile.

While Donnie prepared Leo's breakfast for Leo, Raph watched as Leo flinched a little with every movement. He saw Leo go to reach for his back, then panic and place his hand on Mikey.

"Ya alright, Leo?" Raph asked with a tilt of his head.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Leo stuttered, looking away.

Donnie turned from buttering the piece of toast to look at Leo. He hummed as he saw Leo's stiff movements, then remembered Leo's story from the day they arrived in the Lair. Donnie placed Leo's plate on the table and sat in the chair Mikey was originally sitting in.

"I can take a look at your back if you'd like. It shouldn't take long," Donnie offered to Leo.

Leo tensed and exhaled his next breath shakily. "N-No, thank you," Leo shuddered.

Donnie just nodded and stood up. "Well, I'll be in my lab if anyone needs me," Donnie told everyone, walking out of the kitchen. Raph walked out of the kitchen without a word, leaving Leo and Mikey alone. Mikey continued eating his cereal while Leo ate his toast, nibble by nibble. Leo kept one arm wrapped around Mikey in the reassurance that he was still there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, guys," April greeted the twin turtles as she walked into the Lair with Casey.

Donnie and Raph were just about to walk into their designated areas, Donnie in his lab and Raph in his room, when they heard their friends walk in through the turnstiles.

"Hey, April. Casey," Donnie greeted with a smile.

"Sup, Case. Hey, April," Raph said as he nodded his head in greeting.

" Where's Leo and Mikey?" April asked Donnie.

"Oh, they're eating breakfast in the kitchen," Donnie replies.

April and Casey headed towards the kitchen with their backpacks on their backs and two others in April's hands.

"Thank you, Donnie," April thanked with a smile.

"You're welcome," Donnie called back as he headed into his lab. Raph went into his room and closed the door.

April and Casey walked into the kitchen and saw something that left them with warm hearts. Leo and Mikey were sitting at the table eating with Mikey on Leo's lap. But that did not fill them with warmth. The fact that Leo was genuinely smiling, no matter how small it may be, was something that made April and Casey immensely happy.

Leo looked over to the doorway when he sensed himself being watched. He waved at his friends and nudged Mikey to greet them. When Mikey saw who was at the doorway, he jumped from Leo's lap and raced over, hugging the legs of April.

"Hiya, Apey! Hiya, Casey!" Mikey shouted with glee.

April laughed and tousled Mikey's hair. Casey swooped down and grabbed Mikey, flinging him up in the air and catching him. Mikey giggled and squealed when he was thrown.

April smiled and turned back to Leo, only to frown as she saw Leo looking at Mikey with a panicked, protective expression. April walked over to Leo and sat beside him in a chair. Leo looked over at April and twitched his lip into what he hoped was a smile. Seeing as April did not look convinced, Leo dropped his smile and looked away.

April gave a gentle smile to Leo and handed him the backpacks. One is an orange and white bag and another being a galaxy bag.

"You left your bags at your house, so Casey and I grabbed them for you. Your dad wasn't home so... Yeah," April gave a huff and smiled at Leo.

Leo took the backpacks and gave April an appreciative look. Outwardly, Leo seemed calm. But on the inside, Leo was panicking. He stood up from his chair, grabbing his half-eaten toast and Mikey's soggy cereal and threw them away. He placed the dishes in the sink. Leo walked over to Mikey and helped him put his orange and white backpack on.

Mikey grinned up at Leo, making Leo lift the corner of his mouth into a half-smile. Leo put one of his backpack straps over his right shoulder and held Mikey's hand with his left hand. Mikey and Leo followed Casey and April to the entrance of the Lair. Leo gave one last distraught look to the Lair, then turned and walked out with Mikey and his friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once Leo, Mikey, April, and Casey reached Mikey's school, Mikey clung to Leo's leg and seemed reluctant to let go. Leo knelt down and gently coaxed Mikey to head on in. Mikey gave one last tight hug to Leo, then breathed deeply and walked into the school.

Leo stood up and breathed shakily. He turned and looked down at the sidewalk. April, Casey, and Leo walked to Roosevelt High School in a tense, yet comfortable silence.

They reached high school just in time for the school bell to ring, meaning breakfast was over. Good thing they all ate before heading to school.

The three teenagers headed to their lockers, which were conveniently next to each other. Leo opened his locker and went to place his bag on the hook when his rib cage pulsed in pain. April and Casey watched as Leo winced and wrapped his arm around his rib cage, setting his bag on the floor. Leo took in a careful breath. His pain eased with each passing second until it stopped.

"Leo..." April soothingly scolded.

Leo flinched and looked away, glancing at April sadly from the corner of his eyes. His sapphire-blue eyes filled with tears and he faced his locker so he could hide the ones that slipped out.

"I-I know I have to take it off so it doesn't hurt, but... I-I didn't have anything to change into and... It's the closest thing I have to feel like me," Leo choked out through his tears.

April and Casey looked on in sympathy. They glanced at each other, communing through their eyes how much they wished they could help their best friend. April turned back to Leo and laid a comforting hand on his back.

"I have a spare in my gym locker. Let's head there so you can use it, okay?" April offered in a soft tone.

Leo whimpered and jerked his head side to side. He wrapped both arms around himself. He started hyperventilating as he backed away from his locker. The halls have emptied of all the students as they were already in class. Leo backed into the wall and slowly slid down. He pulled his legs to his chest, his arms still around his torso, and banged his head against the wall. _Hard_.

April and Casey rushed over to Leo. Leo banged his head with gritted teeth a few more times before Casey placed his hand behind Leo's head. Leo then resorted to scratching at his arms. His arms started to bleed a little until April grabbed Leo's hands and held them in his.

That's when Leo broke down.

Loud, heartbreaking sobs escaped Leo's throat as he laid his forehead on his knees. April and Casey could only watch in pure sadness as their friend broke down in front of them.

"I want Mikey," Leo croaked out.

"Leo, Mikey's in school-"

"I WANT MIKEY!!" Leo screamed, cutting April off.

Leo started to thrash in the hold his friends had on him. April and Casey tried to keep a hold on him, but Leo was a _little_ too strong for them. Leo banged his head on the wall while making attempts to scratch at his arms again. Tears streamed down his face like waterfalls, his sobbing increasing in volume.

All of this caught the attention of a hall monitor.

The hall monitor radioed to the nurse about the situation, told her where it was taking place, then walked over to the three teens. He knelt down in front of them, catching April and Casey's attention.

"What's going on here?" the hall monitor asked.

April was going to reply when Leo whimpered and stared wide-eyed at the adult. His body trembled in fear of what he was seeing that was not really there.

"Get away from me," Leo whispered at the monitor.

"Now, son. Calm down. It's oka-"

"GET AWAY!!"

All of a sudden, Leo twisted out of April and Casey's hold and jumped about five feet in the air over the three people before twisting and landing with his knees bent in a crouch. Leo stood up and wrapped his arms around himself, scratching at them as they bled. He backed into his locker and banged his head over and over.

When the nurse finally arrived at the scene, she saw April and Casey helplessly trying to find out what to do for their friend while the hall monitor, Mr. Davidson, radioed one of the school's best psychologists, Ms. Miller.

The nurse, Mrs. Audrie Adams, walked over to Leo and gently spoke to the teen.

"Hey, it's okay. I need you to take a deep breath for me. Okay?" the nurse consoled.

Leo squeezes his eyes shut and shook his head erratically. He did not want to listen to her. He did not want to listen to anyone. All he wanted was Mikey.

"I want Mikey," Leo sobbed out.

Mrs. Adams, Mr. Davidson, and the now-arrived Ms. Miller looked at Leo confused. They turned to April and Casey.

"Who is Mikey?" Ms. Miller asked April.

"His baby brother. He goes to River East Elementary. Mikey usually calms Leo down when he's like this. Michelangelo Smith is five years old," April informed the three staff.

The excessive banging of his head made Leo's head start to bleed. His head and arms were now pulsing with pain as he kept banging his head and scratching at the mildly bleeding skin on his arms.

"We might have to pull the child out of school for this if he is the only one to calm down Leo, you said his name was?" Mrs. Adams said, to which April nodded.

"I'll call the school. I'll be right back," Ms. Miller called to the other people in the hallway, running off to her office.

All the others could do now was watch as Leo continued to abuse himself with bodily harm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It did not take long for a staff member at River East Elementary to drop Mikey off at Roosevelt High once they heard the situation. When Mikey was informed his big brother was in a full-blown panic/anxiety attack, he had frowned in worry and stood up, making his way to his classroom door and waited for someone to take him to his brother.

Once they had reached the school, Mikey had bolted out of the car and into the building. He listened for the sound of banging and followed it. The staff member from the elementary school chased after Mikey as the five-year-old ran down the halls.

When Mikey reached Leo, his eyes teared up in how much pain his brother seemed to be in. He ran towards Leo and tackled the poor boy into a hug. Leo jerked in surprise and stopped banging his head and scratching his arms when he felt something grasping his legs.

Leo looked down and felt immense relief when he saw Mikey clinging to him. Leo knelt down and hugged Mikey as if his life depended on it. Mikey did not mind the blood as he rubbed Leo's head. He was worried about his brother and knew Leo needed medical attention, but his big brother needs him more.

So Mikey stood there and rubbed Leo's head in comfort, minding the wound, as the teenage boy cried on his shoulder. The staff, April, and Casey were happy when Leo stopped harming himself. The nurse went to walk towards the two boys to check the teen's wounds, but April and Casey stopped her.

"He needs this right now, ma'am," Casey answered to the nurse's confused stare.

"Yeah. Let him have this moment with his baby brother," April added with a soft smile.

Everyone just sat back and watched as the poor teen and the little boy clung to each other as if they were the only things left in their own worlds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Mikey had successfully calmed down his big brother, Leo had finally taken notice of the staff in the hallway. He looked around at them confused, then let out a pained cry when he felt pulsing pains coming from his head and his arms.

The nurse had walked up to him and gently consoled him to her office to take care of his wounds. Mikey had followed behind, even if he was told not to by the staff from his school, and had sat protectively next to Leo on a cot in the nurse's office.

April and Casey stood beside Leo and Mikey, watching worriedly for their friend. Leo had his arms wrapped around Mikey, wishing nobody had seen his meltdown earlier.

Leo flinched as the nurse started cleaning his head wound, but otherwise stayed still and clung to Mikey as the nurse tended to him. Mrs. Adams finished wrapping Leo's head and arms, then stepped away. Leo slowly looked up from Mikey and looked at everyone in the room. He looked back down at Mikey and carefully got off the cot, keeping one hand on Mikey.

"We're gonna have to call his father down here to take him home," Ms. Miller said.

This sparked another panicked reaction from Leo _and_ Mikey.

Leo and Mikey both shook their heads frantically, trying to display the message that they did not want to go home to their father. Ms. Miller frowned at the display.

"And why is that?" Ms. Miller asked softly.

"Leo, would you like to come home with me and Casey?" April asked Leo, ignoring the psychologist's question.

Leo nodded and exhaled his held-in breath, picking Mikey up and holding him tightly. Leo dreaded seeing his father. He hoped he would not have to.

He is glad to have April and Casey as his friends.


End file.
